Chloe's Story
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe explains how she met the turtles. Scenes from Kitty Girl are shown in this story. Told from Chloe's point of view.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

Chloe, her parents, and her grandparents are mine, though. As 999999999 suggested in a review of "The Big Surprise", I named one of the kittens Theo.

**Chloe's Story**

I was in my room at my grandparents' house trying to figure out what to wear for dinner. The turtles had invited me over that night so that I could get to know their Sensei better.

I wanted to make a good impression on Splinter. I met him briefly the morning after Mikey and Donny found me in the sewers near a mother cat and a bunch of kittens.

I got to keep one of the kittens and named it Theo who happened to be the gray kitten currently playing with a ball on my bed. My grandparents turned part of the house into a kitty shelter for the mother cat and the other kittens.

The mother cat and kittens got to move around all they wanted. They got all the food and water they needed. My grandparents and I even played with them and got a large sandbox that the mother cat and kittens could use as their litter box. My grandparents and I thought that keeping the cats in cages was cruel so we didn't get them and we got a bunch of cat toys along with various scratching posts some of which looked like kitty jungle gyms.

By the way, I'm Chloe Calls and I live with my grandparents. I have fairly light skin, chestnut hair which goes halfway down my back, and purple eyes. I love wearing pastel colors and doing mind puzzles. I'm eight years old and my favorite subject is math.

I haven't always lived with my grandparents. Here's the story of how I came to live with them.

* * *

FLASHBACK

I was in my room finishing my schoolwork. My parents had recently gone to bed. Just then, I smelled smoke. I went to the door and it was hot.

I couldn't warn my parents about the fire since I couldn't open the door. I raced to the window, grabbed my emergency bag, exited the window, and went down the emergency escape.

I had no idea if my parents got out in time. I was standing near a manhole cover so I lifted the cover and dropped into the sewers.

* * *

I found a spot in the sewers where I felt comfortable staying. The spot had a mother cat and kittens nearby.

When I saw them, I watched how they acted and was impressed. I felt that they didn't belong in the sewers and could use a better life aboveground.

I reached into my emergency bag, pulled out a small pillow and blanket, set them down on the floor, and sat down on the floor. I even got a bag of nuts along with a bottle of water out of the bag and ate.

After eating and sipping some water, I put the nuts and water back in the emergency bag and closed it. Then my head fell on the pillow and I fell asleep.

* * *

A couple days later, I went for a short walk, came back to my spot, and saw two giant turtles with the mother cat and kittens. One of them had an orange mask and the other one wore a purple mask. I headed for one of the gray kittens and started playing with him. The two turtles came over to me and introductions were made.

"How old are you, Chloe?" Mikey, the orange masked turtle, asked.

"I'm eight," I said. "What about the two of you?"

"Fifteen," Donny, the purple masked turtle, replied.

"What are you doing down here?" Mikey asked.

"The apartment that I lived in with my parents caught on fire," I replied.

"How did you escape?" Donny asked.

"I used the fire escape," I explained.

"Did your parents survive?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied.

"Why don't you come with us and I'll try to find out what happened to your parents?" Donny offered.

I ran over to Donny and leaped into his arms. Donny returned the gesture and Mikey threw his arms around both of us.

"Could I have one of the kittens?" I asked when the three of us broke apart.

"Sure," Donny said and I selected one of the gray kittens.

"I think I'll name him Theo," I decided.

"Cool name!" Mikey exclaimed.

I picked up the gray kitten. Then I followed Mikey and Donny through the sewers.

* * *

Later on, I was sleeping on a comfortable couch with my new kitten Theo. Donny came over to me with the news that I lost both of my parents in the fire but I had grandparents in the area.

I was hoping that my grandparents would let me live with them. The only time I got to see them was birthdays and holidays.

I asked Donny about finding homes for the mother cat and kittens and it turned out that he and Mikey had never discussed it. I even mentioned that the mother cat and kittens would probably be much happier.

Donny avoided talking about the subject anymore, tucked me in after we said good night to each other, and walked away. I fell asleep wondering why finding homes for the mother cat and kittens would be a problem.

* * *

The following day, Mikey, Donny, and I were spending time with the mother cat and kittens. For some reason, Donny seemed distracted.

Mikey also noticed this. He and Donny ended up leaving the room leaving me alone with the mother cat and kittens.

I played with the mother cat and kittens by myself for a while. A while later, Mikey and Donny came back into the room and I noticed that their eyes were red and puffy.

Just then, two other giant turtles requested to see me alone. One wore a blue mask and the other one wore a red mask.

I agreed to step out of the room. I followed the two of them to another room wondering what they wanted to see me about.

* * *

I listened to Leo, the blue masked turtle, and Raph, the red masked turtle, explain the situation with the mother cat and kittens. Suddenly, it all made sense to me.

"Sorry if I caused any problems," I apologized. "I had no idea that taking care of the mother cat and kittens meant that much to your brothers."

"Any way we can work this out?" Leo asked.

"I'll see if my grandparents are willing to help out," I said.

"Good idea," Raph said.

The three of us went back into the room with the mother cat and kittens. The turtles and I played with the mother cat and kittens for a while and had a great time.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Later that night, I was having dinner with the turtles and Splinter. We were having different variations of pizza and soda along with popcorn.

"It was nice of you to accept our dinner invitation, Chloe," Splinter said.

"I'm glad you invited me," I said.

"What's it like living with your grandparents?"

"They're really cool especially with having several cats in the house."

"Have you found homes for any of them?"

"Not yet."

Splinter excused himself and left the room. I joined the turtles in the entertainment area along with Mikey's kitten Klunk.

"What would you like to do?" Donny asked me.

"How about a movie?" I suggested.

"You can pick it out," Mikey offered, pointing out the DVD pile.

I went through the DVD pile and picked out an animated movie. The turtles seemed impressed with my choice.

"Good choice," Raph said.

"Why don't we start the movie?" Leo suggested.

I put the movie in the DVD player. The turtles, Klunk, and I sat on the couch and watched the movie.

* * *

Later on, the turtles offered to walk me home and I accepted. We arrived at my grandparents' house about ten minutes later.

"I had a great time," I said.

"Hope to see you again," Leo said.

"Same with me," Raph said.

"You can see me as much as you want," I said.

"Same goes for you," Donny said.

"I totally agree," Mikey said.

All of us laughed. Then the turtles said good night to me. I waved as they headed for the nearest manhole. Then I entered the house.

I got myself ready for bed. After I got everything done, I got into my bed and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
